Looking After You
by zodiacgem01
Summary: Willow has moved back to La Push were she was born with her baby brother Ethan and meets Jacob. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm writing this the same time as Lily of the Valley but I just can't seem to get this out of my head. Let me know what you think, personally I think Jacob Black fans will like it at least a little but not if you think Bella and him should be together or him and Renesmee (sorry if I spelt her name wrong).

**Looking after you**

Chapter 1 In over my head

"Come on your going to love it here." I said to my little brother, of only five, who was in the back seat of the car.

"No I won't its already too cold!" He yelled at me.

"Ethan Garrett Umber." I said as an impression of my mother when she used to use her warning voice. After a few minutes we reached our destination, as I pulled into the drive way of the small cozy looking home on the Quileute reservation.

"It looks too small." Ethan whined as he got out of the car, he huffed and folded his tanned arms.

"Why don't you look inside? I bet it's bigger than it looks."

"I still won't like it." He huffed once more and walked up the paved path to the door. "Willow it's locked, and it looks like we can't get in so let's get our real home back." He said trying to be slick and walking away but I tugged on his short ponytail lightly.

"Eth I have a key." I said pulling it out and opening the door.

I pushed the door open revealing our new home already filled with all of our stuff. Ethan walked around looking to find his room and opened the door to the room that was to be his.

"I guess its okay." Ethan commented jumping on to his dinosaur decorated bed.

"You guess?" I said closing in on him getting ready to tickle him.

"Yeah I guess." He said sighing into his pillow unaware of my hands on either side of his sides.

"Okay I guess I have to tickle you until a great comes out!" I whispered low enough for him to hear then began my attack on his small sides.

"Okay, okay I give its great!" Ethan half screamed and laughed.

I stopped my attack and sat back up dragging him into my lap.

"So…what do you want to eat to night?" I questioned playing with his short black pony tail.

"I want…..chicken nuggets." He said messing with the sliver locket that hung around my neck.

"Okay then chicken nuggets it is."

"Will do you think mom and dad are okay." He questioned looking out the window.

"Yeah they are in a better place." I managed to say without choking up.

"So Will, are we going out or buying from the store?" Ethan asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused because I was barely paying attention as the painful scene played out in front of me again.

"For the chicken Willy-Nilly." He joked.

"I bought some when you were staying at Joni's. I'll go and warm them up while you explore the house ok?" I said sliding him off my lap and back on to his new bed.

"Ok."

I walked out of his room taking on more glance then walking to the kitchen to warm up his nuggets and make myself a sandwich.

"Will-Nilly look what I can do!" I heard Ethan shout while running in to the kitchen with two of his toy cars.

"Ok show me." I said taking the nuggets out of the oven.

He took the cars and started to move them all around the table he sat at and then made a car flip in the air with his hands while making _whooshing_ sounds.

"Cool Eth." I commented smoothing his black hair down from his messy pony tail and kissing the top of his head then placing his plate of chicken nuggets on the table in front of him with ketchup.

"Thanks Will its great." Ethan said with his mouth stuffed with two chicken nuggets.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and chew your food and don't stuff all of that in there at once." I said trying not to crack a smile let alone let a chuckle slip loose of how funny and cute he looked.

He nodded his head at what I said and continued to eat as I walked to the bathroom to run him a warm bath. After he'd eaten and I had convinced him to take a bath he finally gave in and got cleaned up while I ate and put his mess in the sink for me to wash. I decided to get a shower after I'd gotten Ethan dressed and ready for bed then put to sleep and then before I was deciding on retiring to bed I washed the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for of course reading and reviewing this story. I hope you're all enjoying and if you're not just let me know what I can do to spice up the story a littleJ constructive criticism welcome.

**Looking After You**

Chapter 2 Monsters outside

"Will. Will are you awake?" I heard a small voice ask as it pulled me out of my sleep.

"Yeah buddy. What's wrong?" I asked still half asleep, sitting up in bed now looking at a very frightened five year old.

"I heard a monster outside and I saw it. I'm scared, will you protect me Will?" Ethan said with his bottom lip jutting out in a puppy dog face.

"Sure come on." I said letting him climb in bed with his lion I hadn't seen in the dark, he slept on the left side of the bed and I slept close to him letting him feel safe.

_*Morning 10:30*_

"Will! Will! Will!!" I practically sat straight up in bed as if possessed, but when I saw it was just my little brother jumping up and down beside my bed trying to wake me a calmed down.

"Yes Ethan?" I asked rubbing my eyes then running my hand through my muddled black hair.

"I'm hungry." He said his voice now immediately calm.

"Okay munchkin." I mumbled throwing the covers off of myself and getting out of bed to grab him some cereal.

As Ethan ate his cereal I made myself a small cup of coffee, the stuff never kept me awake I just rather favored the taste of it and how warm it made me in this cold state.

"What are we doing today?" Ethan asked his chin dripping with milk.

"Well," I started as I made my way over to wipe his chin with a napkin, "I was thinking about finding a day care for you and a job for me, but we could put that off for tomorrow and maybe go to the beach." I said smoothing down a flyaway hair on Ethan's head.

"But I don't want to go to school!" He exclaimed folding his tiny arms and pouting.

"Well want doesn't mean you get." I told him. "It's not like I want to go to work." I added.

He kept his pout plastered on his face and is arms folded tight against his chest.

"Keep it up, and we're not going to the beach today." I scolded him and turned on the radio.

"Fine." I heard Ethan say and start to eat his cereal again.

"I'll lay your clothes out and when you're done get dressed and grab your jacket." I instructed him as I made my way to my room to get dressed for today's outing.

I got dressed in a black sweater and dark blue jeans then went to Ethan's room to pick out something warm for him to wear. I picked out a small white long sleeve T-shirt and black jeans then did my morning routine of wrestling my hair into a decent ponytail.

"When are we going? When are we going? When are we going?" Came the endless chant from down the hall and it just kept getting closer until the source of the chant was standing next to me jumping up and down with its hair in a disastrous ponytail.

I looked down at Ethan and also found he had his shirt on backwards and almost laughed out loud.

"We will go when you have your shirt on the right way and your hair in a neat ponytail and not a rat nest." I told him helping with his shirt and grab a rush to start on his hair.

After we both had made it through the morning and had hopped into our dark blue 1992 Ford F-150 XL we started to drive down to the beach. I'd already packed three blankets, two sandwiches, a few bottles of water, and some of Ethan's beach toys for the afternoon before we'd left the house.

It took us a max of five minutes to get to the beach since we lived rather close, well everyone lived rather close to the beach. I parked my truck somewhere on the side of the road and got the bag I'd brought along with our stuff in it out then locked the doors after I'd unbuckled Ethan from his booster seat.

"Will wear are my toys?" Ethan asked jumping up and down while also tugging on my jacket.

"Hold your horses I'll get them out in a minute." I said as I reached into the back bed of the truck pulling out a see through bag full of his beach toys.

"Yes!" He yelled with joy as I handed them to him.

"Stay where I can see you, ok." I told him before he ran off towards the beach shore where there was plenty of sand to play with.

"K!" He yelled to me before he took off like a lightning bolt.

I smiled as I watched him run and settle in a spot far enough away from the water and the sand was still semi-dry. I carried the bag full of everything but his toys a few feet from where Ethan was settled and playing with the sand. I set down the bag and pulled out a blanket to sit on and another to wrap around myself to keep warm although both Ethan and I were used to the weather and we both knew we couldn't stay out for long without it raining.

We'd lived in Dallas, Oregon before we, or rather I moved back to La Push. I was born here when my parents had, had a fight and my mom didn't know she was pregnant until she was about four months along with me. She decided to stay in La Push and not tell my father until her water broke on the living room floor of her friend's house she was staying at. I was born in Forks Community hospital unlike my brother who was born in West Valley Hospital in Oregon (my mother and father eventually made up and she moved back to Oregon taking me with her at a month old). I got my traditional Quileute looks from her (black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and semi-high cheek bones) my brother how ever took after my father a little more than I did, well a lot more than I did. Ethan had black hair like me or my mother had but his eyes were a mix between green and brown, which made a beautiful color unlike some may believe, and didn't have tan skin like me or my mother had but just a medium glaze that put balance to his features.

"Willy come look what I made!" Ethan's voice rang.

I was forced to get off of my butt and walk over to where Ethan was playing with the sand and saw that he'd made a small sand castle.

"How beautiful Ethan, and are you the knight that protects the castle?" I asked examining his sand sculpture.

"Yes Silly-Willy I have to protect the people inside duh." He told me as if explaining it to a three year old.

I chuckled at his comment and helped him build it up even more, getting sand on the blanket and my sweater. We stopped for a moment to enjoy and makings of Willow's Famous Turkey Sandwiches (aka my delicious turkey sandwiches). I washed our hands off with the extra bottle of water I brought and wiped them on one of the blankets that wasn't in use and threw the half empty bottle back into the bag.

When I looked up from putting our trash in a grocery bag and back into our big bag I saw someone I didn't see standing by the water before. It was a guy I made no assumption about that. His back was turned towards me and Ethan with his shirt off but blue jeans on although I could see he was more in shape than many a guy I ever saw and very tall. He also had tan skin like me but I assumed that he was a smidge darker than me, and had his hair short but it was mostly likely black like Ethan's and mine.

"Can we play tag?" Ethan asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure but watch where you run." I told him obviously referring to the tall, dark and handsome (making this conclusion from what I could see from the back).

"Ok then you're it!"Ethan yelled before jumping up and started running around.

"Ethan!" I laughed getting up to chase after him, lucky I was wearing tennis shoes.

"Can't get me slow poke!" He yelled turning his head half way around but kept running.

I ran to catch up with him but he did have a head start and was more or less all jacked up on sugar from is morning cereal.

"Eth slow down!" I called after him laughing.

"Never!" He joked looking back at me once more.

I couldn't yell at Ethan fast enough because I didn't see until it was too late that Ethan was on a crash collision course into tall, dark and handsome. I saw Ethan smack into the guy's legs while his head was turned toward me, and then fall flat on to his back. All I could think at that time was 'Please let it one of those nice guys' as I ran to a whimpering Ethan. I saw the guy turn around before I made it there and staring at his back did him no justice.

I basically slid on the sand on my knees to Ethan's side while tall, dark and handsome had been turned around for a few seconds.

"Hey Eth are you ok?" I asked smoothing loose hairs from his face while I bit my lip and prayed that tall, dark and handsome was going to be easy going.

"No." Ethan said as he whimpered.

"What hurts?" I asked as I saw from the corner of my eye tall, dark and handsome crouch down a little above my level.

"My head." Ethan whimpered.

"I can see why, you smacked into a rock." I heard a masculine voice say from behind me.

Now I thought 'Not one of those guys'.

"Yeah I guess he didn't hurt you, but I'm sorry for that little incident." I said in a polite voice.

"No it's fine." He laughed.

The guy couldn't see my face so I tried to keep it that way, I didn't want to have an arrogant guy on my tail if I was going to be living here with Ethan. So I tried my best to help Ethan up, concealing my face with as much cover as my pony tail had to offer which wasn't much. And because I'm so lucky, the wind blew and blew the hair I had slung over my left shoulder around to settle on my back. I groaned inwardly and smacked myself, hypothetically of course.

"Come on Ethan we'll take care of your head when we get home." I said finally getting him to stand on his feet.

As I started to walk with Ethan, I prayed that tall, dark, handsome, and arrogant didn't ask for anything or even remotely think I was single. How I wished for this once that he thought Ethan was my son. But I guess everything was against me.

"Hey wait!" I heard the guy say before Ethan and I had gotten too far ahead for him to jog up to us. "Well I guess maybe I should help you carry your things back to your car, if you'd let me." He offered giving me an award winning smile, and oh boy did I think about it.

"No it's fine I'll get it." I said trying to shake him the best I could without seeming to be rude.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you think." Wow he was good, trying to break the ice with a joke.

"I never said you were besides I have to get him home." I insisted referring to Ethan.

"Come on how much trouble would you be going through letting me help you with loading your stuff?" He asked.

"Not much I guess." I replied giving in but still keeping my eye on him.

He loaded the big bag inside the car and even folded the blankets that we'd used, and also picked up Ethan's toys and put them in the bag then into the truck bed while I calmed Ethan and buckled him in. This guy was pretty impressive.

Afterwards when I had all but shut the door and he was leaning on the door fame I was really considering giving this guy a chance.

"Thanks for letting me help you. By the way my name is Jacob." He said and shook my hand with his very warm one.

"My name is Willow." I said with an actual smile.

He backed up from the door enough for me to close it, as I pulled away I was looking forward to seeing him around again.

"See you around I guess!" He yelled as I pulled away.

"I guess." I whispered to myself.

Hope you all liked it J Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people I finally got my computer fixed yeah! Well I hope you all have had a good day, and I really mean that. If you haven't had a nice day unfortunately I can't do anything about it but say I'm very sorry and give you a virtual hug *virtual hug X*. Review please, constructive criticism welcome.

**Looking After You**

Chapter 3 The monster is going to eat me! 

"Ethan, time to go to bed!" I yelled while walking down the hall way towards his room.

"Five more minutes." He begged still playing with his car toys.

"I gave you five more minutes, five minutes ago." I said to him while leaning on the door frame.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" He drawled, looking up at me.

"Nope, we have lots to do tomorrow." I told him while helping him clean up his toys.

"Huh, fine." He huffed, and then crawled into his bed.

I tucked him into his bed and smoothed his hair down and kissed his head. As I got up to turn the light off and head to do the dishes from the chicken I'd cooked Ethan called me back.

"Yes Ethan?" I asked before I turned off the lights and turned around to face him.

"Will I'm scared that the monster is going to come back." He said in a low voice.

I walked back over to the side of his bed and tried to comfort him.

"Eth the monsters can't hurt you, I won't let them, I promise. And your dream catcher will most definitely catch any monsters who try to get into your head." I said giving him a loving hug.

"Ok." He answered back after I'd let go.

"Ok buddy see you in the morning, love you." I told him as I shut the light off and heard him answer back with a 'Love you to' and went out, leaving his door open.

I headed to the kitchen to clean up the dishes like I had before Ethan had gotten scared. I spent thirty minutes cleaning the little dishes from dinner then retired to bed after I had a nice shower. I thought Ethan would be fine for the night and maybe the 'monster' he'd seen outside his window was maybe just a shadow of a tree scaring him, but he believed it was more than just a shadow.

"Willow! Willow! Willow!" I heard him start to scream only a few minutes after I'd lain down to sleep.

I did what any older sister would do if they heard their baby brother screaming their head off, I ran as fast as I could to his room. It didn't take me but two seconds to make my way to his bed room and flick on the light then run over to the side of his bed.

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" I questioned, checking frantically for any signs of injures.

"I saw it again." He whispered pointing to the window.

"Saw what?" I asked him.

"It came up to my window and then went that way." He explained shakily, and pointing to the right.

"It went around the house?" He nodded a yes to my question. "What did it look like?" I asked next.

"Like a huge dog that wanted to eat me." He whimpered launching into my arms and holding on tight to me.

"It's ok." I cooed over and over and finally let go of him. "I'm going to go and check it out, and you stay here. If I don't come back in a little bit then get the house phone and call the number in red on the fridge, ok?" I told him.

"Ok." He answered back nodding knowing the number to call in case of an emergency. The number for La Push Police Department was in red in case of anything going off beam.

I made my way to my room to get the shotgun I'd kept in a small shotgun in an equally small safe. Then I heard growling from outside and other sounds that suggested a brawl was going on. I hurried to get it and quickly made sure it had load shells in it. I then made my way out the front door with the small 26-inch shot gun in hand but the scene I was faced with was way more than my shotgun could handle.

There was an overgrown wolf in my front yard growling at the woods to the side of my house. It had russet fur which shone somewhat in the moonlight, and a growl that could put fear into any other thing on the planet.

"Oh my god." I whispered but I guess the wolf had very good hearing because it looked towards me which sent me backing up against the closed front door.

In that moment I saw something in the wolf's eyes I'd seen earlier but I couldn't recall it. While the wolf had its attention on me something tackled it quite hard from the woods where it had been growling. A loud _thwap!_ filled the yard and I rushed inside and set the shotgun on the kitchen table and traded it for the house phone and called the La Push Police Department, when I got on the phone with them I put my shotgun up and ran to Ethan's room.

"Hello what is your situation?" A male asked.

"I just saw a huge wolf in my front yard." I replied shakily.

"It's okay ma'am things like this always happen, it was probably just on exploring. Just calm down and go back into your house and lock the door." He replied in a calm voice.

"You don't understand it got attacked by something and got hauled into the woods, it might come back please help." I pleaded knowing what I'd seen couldn't have been a trick of the moonlight.

"Okay ma'am, just calm yourself. Is anyone else with you?" He asked.

"Yes my five year old brother." I told him as I held Ethan.

"Don't worry if your this shook up I'll send someone over to check on you." He reassured me.

"Thank you." I sighed as Ethan held on to me.

"Just stay on to the phone until they come and stay calm." He instructed me.

"Ok." I told him.

Soon there was a cop car in the front of my house after I'd given the male my address and thanked him for sending them. I quickly got my robe from my bed room and told Ethan to stay inside while I talked to the police officer.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" Asked a young male cop with the name Michael Collins on his name tag.

"There was a huge wolf in my yard. It looked about ready to attack something." I told him.

"Okay what did it look like?" He asked.

"Ummm," I searched through my head thinking back and searching through the shock. "It had russet like fur and could have been at least three to four times as big as a regular wolf should have been."

"Did you consider that it might have been passing by and looking around the area?" He asked me as if I was stupid.

"It wasn't because it was growling at something in the trees over to the right side of the house; like that something was in its territory." I told him rubbing my forehead.

"I don't think it was after you, so naturally it wouldn't come back if you weren't a threat. I assure you that you'll be fine ma'am, if you have any more problems or concerns." He informed me before he walked off and back into his car.

'He probably thinks I'm crazy.' I thought to myself and sighed. I went back inside shutting the door behind me and saw that Ethan had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for me. I carried him to my bed room, because I wasn't going to have him sleeping with whatever I saw outside.

"Will?" Ethan mumbled as I settled him down on my bed.

"It's ok buddy." I told him.

"I don't want to sleep alone." He mumbled to me.

"It's ok you're going to sleep with me tonight." I assured him while lying down next to him and smoothing his hair down like I always did.

I only slept a little that night while I listened for sounds of the returning of a possible threat. As I looked at my clock and it read 4:00 AM I presumed it was ok to get four to five hours of sleep before job and kindergarten hunting.

_*Morning 7:30*_

The annoying sound of my alarm clock went off and I had decided at that moment that we could put off job and kindergarten hunting since it wouldn't be the smartest choice since the scare last night and me not getting much sleep. Besides my job would only be for clothes, food (which we had already) and any other things where extra money came in since about a years' worth of bills would be easily paid off with all of the money I'd worked hard for while living with my best friend Joni.

I turned it off and let me and Ethan sleep a little while longer until I thought we'd be rested up enough to go shopping for tonight's dinner while in Forks.

Hoped you liked it! Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all my readers and reviewers I know you've all been patient but if you haven't I understand.

**Kiki – Jacob has imprinted on Willow although in Willow's perspective Jake is just a guy who she met at the beach who gave her little brother a bump on the head. Yes and I know I didn't incorporate that he looked into her eyes the last chapters but she didn't really see a change in his regular personality since, of course, she didn't know him before then. So yeah I hope that clears it up and makes sense PS Ethan is cute, my little cousin was my inspiration – M (zodiacgem01)**

Thanks for taking time to read my story everybody and reviews are greatly appreciated

**Looking After You**

Chapter 4 Finally a nice guy

_*Afternoon 1:00*_

"Ok buddy, so what will we like for snacks?" I asked Ethan while walking down the goodies aisle with Ethan walking next to me.

"Lots and lots of candies." He told me running over to the rack with candy stacked with endless selections.

"Not too many candies. You'll get hyper and that's the last thing we both need." I walked over pushing the cart to where he was standing while he was ogling at the candy I picked out two of his favorite candies and put them in the cart.

"Yummy worms. Can I have some when we get home!?" He asked jumping up and down referring to the sour gummy worms.

"Sure, if you're good." I hinted, walking down the produce aisle now.

"I'll be the bestest ever!"

"Ok then no running around in the store." I added on.

"I promise." He pouted, as my words basically sucked the fun out of the grocery trip.

He stayed by my side as I looked at the dates on the milk and the cartons of eggs then decided on which was the best to buy. As I looked up from putting the things in the cart I noticed a noticeably familiar back turned to me while the owners of the perfectly sculpted back loaded something's into their cart. I bit my lip not hoping to pass by unnoticed or being noticed, I guess I couldn't decide which would be less or more painful.

As I led Ethan down the aisle at a ordinary pace, in the seconds I passed his cart by a foot I heard his nice voice.

"Hey how's your head little man?" He asked Ethan.

"Are you the guy who bumped my head?" Ethan asked poking the guy's leg.

"Yeah and aren't you the boy who hurt my leg. I think you gave me a bruise." He said, acting.

"Ethan leave him alone we've got shopping to do." I reminded him, trying now for a quick getaway.

"No its fine. But you better listen to you're…….." He trailed off not knowing what I was in relation to Ethan.

"Her names Willow and she is my sister, and she makes the best hot chocolate." Ethan leaked to him.

"Well I think your sister want to you to go with her." He crouched down to Ethan's level.

"Ok." Ethan said shrugging and walking back over to me.

"Thanks." I told Jacob, remembering his name altogether.

"No problem." He told me leaning on his cart and looking at me.

As I walked away with Ethan, Jacob did the boldest thing any guy I had ever met has ever done.

"Hey wait." He said as he took only a few steps and caught up with me. "Would you like to get some coffee later, maybe around tomorrow at the java around La Push?"

"Can we get hot chocolate, Willow says I can't have coffee, it's bad for me." Ethan cut in making me smile and try to keep a laugh down.

"Sure buddy we could all get hot chocolate if your sister wouldn't mind." Jacob said giving Ethan a little hope which I didn't really have the heart to make come crashing down.

"Sure." I them both making Ethan say a quite 'Yes' and I swore I saw Jacob's face light up so bright he could have out shined the sun with his smile. "So where are we going to get this hot chocolate from, because I plan on staying home with Ethan." I informed him hoping he wouldn't want to hang around a five year old and his big sis who was going to be watching him.

"Wherever, you decide." He so kindly let me choose.

"Well I guess my house then." I told him and gave him my address and phone number hoping he'd call and cancel so I wouldn't look like a poor, lonely, and single, older sister in a big old house in a small town. Wow was I making this worse than it had to be.

"Ok then I guess I'll leave you to your shopping and call you and ask when you think its best I come over." He kindly told me and walked back to his cart with a farewell glance, smile, and wave.

"So we are really going to have hot chocolate today!" Ethan yelled in a slightly hushed tone.

"I guess so."

After I'd paid for all of my food and overloaded the cart full of groceries I wheeled it out to the parking lot with Ethan holding my hand all the way to the truck.

As I buckled Ethan in then started to load my truck with the bags a tan hand reached into the cart and its owner started to help me load them.

"You looked like you needed some help." Jacob told me cracking a small smile.

"Thanks but I think I can do it myself." I told him very slightly irritated I kept seeing him everywhere I went.

"If you don't mind, I was taught to help anybody who needed my help." He kindly retorted.

"And who would be the person I should so kindly thank for this?" I asked still putting bags into the truck.

"My dad." He said putting the eggs aside so that they could be held up front so they wouldn't break.

"Well I guess I'll have to meet him."

"Yeah you should." He told me smiling.

After we'd gotten all of the groceries into the truck bed I bided him a good-bye and started up the truck with Ethan safely in his booster seat.

"Hot chocolate, hot chocolate, hot chocolate, hot chocolate." Ethan started chanting in the front seat which made my chuckle but what made me laugh was what he started chanting next. "Sour chocolate gummies, sour chocolate gummies, sour chocolate gummies." It was what he chanted to be funny, obviously combining the gummy worms he was going to get with the hot chocolate.

"Ethan isn't that a little ewww?" I asked.

"No it's yummy with sour chocolate gummies!" Ethan laughed.

We made it home safe and sound, and Ethan helped out as well as he could to help unload some of the less heavy bags.

"Come I have my gummies now?" Ethan asked as I started to put away the groceries.

"Here you go, but don't eat all of them you don't want a tummy ache, kapish?" I asked leaning down handing him the bag of gummies.

"Kapish." He replied taking the bag and started to open the bag and chow down.

I sighed leaning against the counter and then continued to put away the bags full of groceries as Ethan watched TV and ate his gummy worms.

_Ring!...... Ring!...... Ring!...... Ring! _

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone after my and Ethan both had, had some lunch.

"Hey baby doll what's shakin'?" I heard a female voice on the other end ask.

"Hey Joni." I answered back.

"Well any hot guys yet? Did you talk to anyone? God Will fill a girl in!" Joni questioned.

"Calm down plus I'm not really looking for a guy I already have one little man to worry about." I told her obviously avoiding the direct question being asked.

"Come on Will why not?" Joni insisted.

"Because I have enough to worry about." I countered.

"So like I asked, are there any guys yet?"

"Maybe."

"Well is he hot?"

"Maybe."

"Is he nice?"

"Maybe."

"Where did you meet this guy?"

"Beach." I let my tough slip, great.

"Well that tells me everything I suspected." She mocked.

"So when are you so kindly going to grace Ethan and I with your presence?" I asked her while carrying the last can to the pantry, while also trying to stretch the cord to the phone.

"Well since you asked………"

_Knock. Knock. _

"You better not be on the other side of the door." I told her through the phone.

"Now what would give you that crazy idea?" Joni asked playing stupid.

I hung up the phone and went to answer the door. When I opened it there was a tall brunette with blonde streaks through her hair, brown eyes to match, with a suitcase, which was Joni of course.

"Details." Was the first thing she said as I gave her a hello hug.

"After he comes over." I filled her in.

"My god Will you've changed." Joni over exaggerated.

"For hot chocolate and Ethan will be here with me." I added.

"It's still something." She shrugged before Ethan noticed her arrival.

"Aunty J!" He screamed before he launched himself off the couch and then ran over to jump into her arms.

"Hey buddy, watcha been up to?" Joni asked smiling.

Ethan thrust the bag of gummy worms he'd been eating pervious to her arrival, into her face.

"Can I have one?" Joni asked holding out the hand that wasn't supporting Ethan.

"I don't know Willy has to say its okay." Ethan told her looking over at me.

"No, Aunty J can't have one she's been a bad girl." I told Ethan folding my arms.

"OOOOH Aunty J is in big trouble, so you can't have any gummies or hot chocolate. OOOOH you better start being good or Willy won't give you any goodies." Ethan told her in his little boy serious face, which made Joni and I have to try and keep straight faces.

"Ok Ethan since Aunty J is in trouble she isn't allowed to play with any friends so go and watch your TV." I told him.

"K." Ethan said scrambling out of Joni's arms and running back to the couch.

"Oh great now I'm in trouble?" Joni asked.

"Yes, Joni Libyan has officially landed herself on Castaway Island." I told her while making my way to the back porch through the sliding glass door.

"Perfect, then I guess my best friend won't care if I told her I was staying around for two whole weeks." Joni told me.

The thing about Joni was that she hardly got to stay in one place for three days because of her job. She was beautiful and was a model for miscellaneous companies for clothing as well as makeup and jewelry. She had the life every twenty-four year old dreamed of having and I was her besty although I was nowhere as well-off as she was.

Here is to hoping you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry updates haven't been coming around that much; I've been focusing on my Paul fanfiction.

**Looking After You**

Chapter 5 Joni's approval 

"So are you going to call him?" Joni asked sipping her water.

"I'm not going to call him he's going to call me. Besides I don't even know him; I've just coincidently run into him a couple of times." I informed Joni.

"Maybe its fate and he's your knight in shining armor that has come to whisk you away to, live happily ever after." Joni imputed.

"Yeah and I'm poor helpless sleeping beauty waiting for my prince to come." I added to her fantasy.

"Let's not go that far, everyone knows you're not that helpless Annie Oakley." Joni said.

"Don't we all know this?" Joni commented remembering the small shotgun I kept in my room.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"That would be him." Joni squealed and ran over to the phone before I could and answered it. "Hello?" Joni asked in a sweet voice to the person on the other line.

"J." I said in a low voice.

She held up a finger to say wait then I guessed that the person on the other line said something and her action had me guessing that it was Jacob. She lipped 'Oh my God!' and acted like she melted.

I'm also guessing that he asked for me since Joni said 'Yeah she's right here' right before she handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked pushing Joni away from the phone and the conversation she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Hi it's Jacob."

"Hi." I replied.

"I was just calling to ask you when I should come over." He told me.

Joni must have heard what he said because she squealed like a school girl and proceeded to jump up and down nodding her head.

"I guess right now would be fine." I said waving to Joni to stop jumping.

"I guess I'll be over in a sec then." He told me.

"See you till then." I said and he said goodbye the hung up.

"He sounds so hot. You know he has that deep voice that tells me he is so hot. So tell me if I'm wrong." Joni blabbed.

"He's a decent looking guy." I told her watching Ethan watch TV.

"Hmm I'll be the judge of that when he so kindly graces us with his presence." Joni sighed sitting at the kitchen table.

I rolled my eyes at Joni and told Ethan that he'd eaten enough gummy worms.

"Time to clean you up." I told him and led him to the bathroom after I'd put up the gummy worms in the kitchen cabinet.

I led Ethan into the bathroom to clean the little sugar crystals off of him.

"Messy, messy." I told Ethan.

"I'm sorry I tried to be careful." He apologized.

"Its fine just be more careful next time, okay." I told him as I finished up cleaning his face.

"Okay." He said running out back to the living room.

"Are you gay?" I heard Joni ask someone.

My eyes went wide and I didn't know what in the world Joni was doing.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." I heard a deep voice answer back.

I speed walked to were the front door was and where Joni was currently interrogating Jacob on the other side.

"Hey Joni, why don't you go inside and check on Ethan." I told her turning her and shoving her lightly towards the door.

"Okay as long as he's not gay then you're fine." Joni commented then went inside.

"Sorry about that Joni's a little crazy up stairs." I told him.

"No problem I deal with crazy twenty four seven." He joked.

"You wanna come inside?" I asked leaning on the door.

"Sure." He said following me inside.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked him as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah it'd love some." Jacob said.

"Me to, me to!" Ethan yelled from the couch.

"You're getting a small cup. Too much sugar is bad for you." I told Ethan.

"So how are you finding La Push?" Jacob asked as I filled the silver kettle with water to boil.

"It's nice, except for the cold, Ethan finds it to be almost unbearable." I told him as I filled three cups with a few table spoons full of Swiss miss coco powder.

"So that's your secret, Swiss miss." Jacob pointed out.

"Not quite." I told him when I'd just finished dumping the last spoon of powder into a coffee mug.

"Is the secret aloud to be revealed at all?" Jacob asked leaning over the counter towards me.

"I don't know I'm still thinking about it." I told him looking up at him.

"Since you won't tell me the secret ingredient to this soon to be delicious coco, will you tell me anything else about you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you want to know." I told him as Joni stood outside behind the sliding glass door, which was coincidently behind Jacob, jumping up and down acting like she was kissing someone and fanning herself like she was hot and pointing to Jacob.

"I'd like to know what your deal for ending up here is, for starters." Jacob told me.

"You mean how I got stuck with my little brother." I stated more than I asked feeling a little offended.

"No not him, don't get me wrong I love kids, but I mean how'd you get here in La Push." He reiterated.

I sighed deep and long, I wasn't so sure I was ready to tell a complete stranger how I got here in the situation I was in today. Living in an Indian Reservation and taking care of a five year old in a house all by my lonesome self that is.

"Okay I can tell you don't want to tell me it at the moment or anytime soon I guess, so let's start with something simple. What's your favorite color?" Jacob asked trying to break the ice.

"Purple." I told him and turned around to a screaming kettle that I picked up off the stove I'd already turned off.

"Why?" Jacob went on; he actually looked like he'd actually listen to.

"Because it's just pretty color." I told him pouring water into the three coffee mugs.

"Dark purple or light purple?" He asked.

"Dark to medium, light is to girly." I said trying not to babble as I reached to the highest cabinet ,that required to turn my back on the counter that Jacob was leaning on, for the cinnamon but couldn't quite get it.

As I struggled to reach it with my pathetic attempts, a strong arm reached up from behind me and grabbed what I'd been reaching for. I turned around to find myself staring into a broad chest covered by a mere gray T-shirt. I looked up and thanked him for getting it and maneuvered around him to where the steaming cups of coco waited.

"So you don't like girly, frilly stuff is that it?" He asked more than stated as he turned around and leaned on the counter next to me.

"If it's to girly of frilly it's not me." I stated plainly.

"So what is exactly you?" Jacob asked watching me pepper the coco with cinnamon lightly.

"Big T-shirts, ratty jeans, semi-messy pony tails, sweats, and fun, but that was before I had to take care of Ethan. Now it's still all of the first four things but instead of fun I have to buckle down and think of him first." I said feeling not a bit embarrassed of what I had to do for Ethan nowadays or anything else of what people expected for me to feel or wanted me to.

If Jacob had any problem with me having to put Ethan before anything and everything I was immediately showing him to the door, no matter how hot Joni thought he was.

"So I guess the little guy is your number one, huh?" Jacob asked looking over at Ethan, who was sitting down and playing with his toys in the living room.

"Yeah he's my number one." I said passing him a cup of coco.

"Thanks." He told me and took a sip of it leaving a trail of white bubbles on his upper lip.

"You got a little…." I told him brushing my finger across my lip to show him as I laughed a little.

"Is the hot chocolate done?" Ethan asked trotting up to the counter as Jacob whipped his upper lip.

"Yes it is." I told him with a hint of laughter still in my voice.

"Can I have mine?" Ethan asked eyeing the smaller of the cups.

"Yes but you have to sit at the kitchen table, ok." I told him.

"I promise I won't spill it or get it everywhere Willy." He told me as I led him to the kitchen table and helped him up one of the chairs and gave him his coco.

"Careful it's hot." I warned him, and he nodded in response as he blew the coco to cool it.

"Will can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Joni ask.

"Yea-" Before I could finish a simple 'Yeah' she'd already pulled me over to the front door.

"Damn I'm sorry I have to go Jackson is calling me to go to this store he wants me to check out somewhere in Washington, I guess I'll leave you with Mr. Sexy. You better keep him because I sure as hell will." She told me before we both said our goodbyes and she spilt.

Hope you guys and girls liked it Review please so I can see how or what I need to improve in the story please and thank you for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I'm sorry for the long wait to all of my readers.

**Looking After You**

Chapter 6 The monster is back

"Sorry Joni had to hightail it out of here." I told him as I walked back to the kitchen.

"No problem." Jacob told me with laughter clear in his voice.

"What's so funny?" I asked taking a sip of my own coco.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He told me.

"I wish you'd let me in on the joke. I'd like to laugh to."

"Okay then, did your friend actually call me Mr. Sexy?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah that's Joni for you." I smiled as I bit my lip.

"Yeah I see that. So I already have a nickname?" He joked.

"Hey it wasn't my idea." I laughed and looked around the corner to check on Ethan. "Honey are you done?" I asked but he shook his head and watched the TV from the dining room table. "I just had to check up on him." I told Jacob as I turned back.

"It's fine. So what do you like to listen to?" Jacob asked sitting in the chair next to the counter.

"Anything." I simply stated.

"Opera?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I can understand it and if it's pleasing to my ears. What about you?" I asked biting my lip.

"Same for me but I guess I'll skip the opera." He said and made me chuckle.

I heard knocking at the door and told Jacob that I'd be right back. I made it to the door and opened it to find a man standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you but is Jacob here?" The man asked.

"Yes may I ask who needs him?"

"Sam Uley, I'm his friend and please tell him it's an emergency." He told me.

"Ok then." I told him and walked back over to Jacob and told him about the man named Sam at the door.

"Yeah I have to go but I'll see you later say tomorrow."

"Sure, see you." I said as he left in a hurry. "Are you done Ethan?" I asked him as I walked over to the table.

"Yes." He told me as he jumped down from his chair and reached up to take his cup to the sink.

"I got it buddy you go clean your hands and don't forget to wipe your face." I said as I took his cup and mine and Jacob's to the sink.

"I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done." Ethan screamed throughout the house as he ran up to me. "Can I sit down on the couch now?" He asked as he showed me his clean hands and face.

"Yes you can." I said as I washed and rinsed the cups.

I called the school were Ethan would be attending this year or maybe the next, which was in Forks, to see if there'd be room available for him to go there. After I got off the phone with a positive yes I relaxed and crossed that off my invisible to do list.

"Hey buddy wanna go for a walk?"I asked him as I tied his hair back up into the pony tail it'd been in and reminded myself to cut it sometime this year, most likely before he started school.

"Yeah." He replied while playing with his truck.

"Okay then go get your jacket and your shoes and I'll bring some snacks." I told him as I got my own shoes and jacket on and made some sandwiches, brought two bottles of water, some cookies, and Twizzlers.

"How long is it going to take?" Ethan asked me as I started to drive.

"A little bit."

"How long is a little bit?"

"About half an hour."

"Why is it going to take so long?" He asked.

"Because the park is far away."

"Why is it so far away?"

"Because it is." I replied because I was already used to Ethan's constant questioning when he was bored and in the car with me.

"Is Auntie Joni coming with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She had to work."

"Okay." Ethan said, done with his questioning for now and started to look out the window at the trees.

"Aren't you excited to start going to school?" I asked him as I drove.

"No." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" I asked with worry that he wouldn't like school at all.

"Because then I won't get to play with my toys and, and I won't get to be at home with you." Ethan huffed.

"But I'll get to see you before and after school I promise I'll be there to pick you up and if there's any trouble your teacher will call me and I'll go straight there I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Ethan asked holding out his small pinky.

"Pinky promise." I told him and linked mine and his pinkies together.

"So where did the guy go?" Ethan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know."

"Why couldn't we go with him? I wanted to go to the beach with him again but I don't want to get bumped on the head again, that hurt." Ethan huffed.

"He had to go do other things but I'm guessing we'll see him later on." I replied as I kept driving.

Again I'm sorry for the long wait to all of my readers and I know this is kind of short.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all of my fantastic readers PS I just noticed I turned Willow's 'car' into a truck sorry I just like trucks this is to anybody whose noticed that.

**Looking After You **

Chapter 6 The monster is back Part Two

"Look!" Ethan whispered as he prodded my leg with his finger as he pointed to a small bird with the other.

"I see." I told him as we traveled farther down the hiker's trail.

"Willy what if we see a snake? Will you let it eat me?"

"No silly." I replied as I held his hand tight and led him over to see another bird perched up high in the trees.

"It's so pretty. Isn't it pretty Willy?" Ethan repeated as he stared in awe at them.

"Very pretty. Come on lets go get something to eat." I suggested as I tried to pry him away from the bird.

"Just another minute please." He begged with his brown puppy dog eyes.

"Okay just one more minute then we need to get some real food in your tummy." I said as I took a seat on a fallen log partially covered in moss and watched Ethan with the eye of an eagle.

"Willy I found a doggy." I heard Ethan tell me as he pointed toward the group of ferns and came walking back over to me.

"I think we should go Ethan." I said as I tried to get Ethan as far away as possible from the supposed 'doggy' he'd seen in the bushes.

"But I want it Willy. It looked so big it could eat me so I bet it could protect me from the monster." Ethan rambled as I dragged him down the trail.

"Ethan it could be a bad doggy." I told him as I trekked further down the path and closer to where my truck was parked.

"It wasn't it didn't hurt me. Can we please just go back and see if it's okay?" He pleaded as he twisted his tiny wrist in my hand.

"No."

"Willy!" He whined as he twisting got more furious.

"Ethan Garrett Umber stop it and let's go!" I commanded furiously right before he twisted out of my grip and ran back up the trail to where he saw the dog.

I ran after him as fast as I could but he had a head start on me and by the time he was out of my sight he was in the crowd of ferns he had told me the dog was earlier.

"I told you it's nice." I heard Ethan reply as I found him patting not a dog but a mammoth sized wolf that could pass for a bear with a chocolate brown coat mixed with a burgundy twinge.

"Ethan get away from the dog now." I ordered.

"But it's cool!" He whined as he kept petting the panting wolf.

"Ethan." I warned.

"Come pet it Willy." He said as he motioned for me to pet it.

Although the wolf didn't seem threatening it could hurt Ethan I preferred me getting mauled by a wolf then him. I made a move some that I didn't give off any sign of a threat and scooped Ethan into my arms quickly but as soon as I stood to run down the trail the wolf-bear was up and circling me. Even as in circled me it didn't give any sign that it might attack, such as the showing of its teeth or showing me that it was ready to pounce. It nudged my shoulder with its nose-yes it was that tall on all fours and my family does not have a history of going crazy- then it stared at me with its brown eyes before darting off in to the forest.

"You are in big trouble when we get home Mr.." I informed Ethan as I walked with him securely on my hip to the truck.

I opened the passenger door to the truck and buckled Ethan into his seat as he pouted. I closed the door and headed over to the driver side when I saw some bushes move not five yards from the trucks rear. I squinted my eyes to see more when a half naked guy emerged from the cluster, which I identified as Jacob.

"What are you doing out here?!" I hollered in his direction as he walked toward my truck.

"I could say the exact same thing about you." He smiled as he opened the driver side door. "Get in."

"What? Why?" I questioned now inquiring if Jacob should even be trusted, after all he just emerged from a group of trees not too far off from where Ethan and I had been hiking to say the least.

"Just get in the truck before I have to drive." He growled as he tilted his head upwards and it looked to me like he was sniffing the air as a small breeze floated past me and played with my hair. "Please just get in the truck Will." Great, already a nickname from him.

"I am going to ask one more time. Why?"

He didn't answer my question this time but he roughly grabbed my shoulders and forced me into the truck despite my protests and slammed the door closed once I was in and shouted from the other side to get out of there now. In the middle of his shout a blur slammed into his side and sent him flying at least ten yards down the road from my truck. I sat stunned and it took me a moment for my brain to register what had happened and when it did I tried to start my truck up. The moment it finally gave in I looked up to see a man standing in the path of my truck along with the huge wolf we saw in the woods taking Jacobs place of where he'd landed.

Frantically searching for a path to where I didn't have to intersect with the two things on the road the wolf charged at the man as I backed the truck up and tried to get Ethan as far away from this twilight zone. Only when I started backing up I realized Ethan had been screaming bloody murder and pointing as he watched the wolf charge at the man in the road.

I hauled the truck as fast as I could push it down the road and back to La Push as my heart beat went down to fifty miles an hour and my breathing only slowed to a gasp every second.

"Willy we have to help the doggy!" Ethan screamed as I sped down the road.

I didn't answer his pleaded to return to help or any after that as I drove as fast as I could and pushed the truck to its max back to our house.

When I'd finally parked the truck in front of the house I was gasping for air as adrenaline pumped through my veins and Ethan kept screaming as I tried to calm myself. I couldn't go to the police because they'd think I'd gone nuts and put me in a padded cell so who was I supposed to go to? The guy who'd turn in to a gigantic wolf-bear or call 1-800 TWILIGHT ZONE?

"Ethan I want you to stop screaming and listen." I told him calmly.

"No! No! No! We have to help the doggy!" He protested.

"Ethan!" I yelled which made him stop. "We are going to go inside and you are going to your room and Willy is going to call someone okay." I instructed him.

"What about the doggy?" He asked as I unbuckled him.

"We will help the doggy later." I lied expertly.

"Okay." He said as I carried him into the house as I scouted for any signs of danger.

"As soon as I walked through the door I was greeted by an overly happy Joni."

"Aunty J we saw a big-" I cut Ethan off by sending him over to watch TV as I kept an eye on him.

"So what's up I called you three times and you didn't answer." She informed me as she got a good look at my face. "Will are you okay?" She asked as we took a seat at the dining room table.

"I think I'm going crazy." I whispered as I buried my face in my hands.

"Why?" She asked quizzically as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"I-" As I was about to explain I heard the front door burst open to reveal a half naked Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Was the first question he asked as he rushed over to where I was.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just come bursting into someone's house like that! And what the hell was that I saw back there?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and stood toe to toe with him.

"Just relax ok. Just re-" I cut him off.

"Relax? Relax. You want me to relax after what I just saw in plain day light because I damn well know I'm not going crazy!" I yelled once again.

"Just let me explain but I can't with her here." Jacob answered through clenched teeth as he gestured to Joni.

"Why? Anything you can say to my best friend you can say it with me here. Besides why is there screaming and explaining to do?" Joni asked as she walked over to where Jacob and I were standing.

"You're going to think I'm crazy Joni." I told her.

"It's not like I haven't thought that before." She shrugged as she kept an eye on Jacob.

"You explain because I can't." I told Jacob as I slapped a hand on my thigh.

"I told you I can't." He replied.

Just as he'd finished is sentence the door burst open again to reveal two other half naked guys, one being smaller than the other.

"Come on Jake." The smaller uttered as he glanced at me and Joni.

"Wait." Jacob told them as he held them off from dragging him out. "I'll explain everything but you have to come with me to a friend's house but you can't bring her but Ethan can come, just trust me." He added before I interrupted with a surefire 'no'.

"I hardly know you and you expect me to trust you with mine and my little brother's life?" I asked skeptically.

"Um yeah what's the big deal? So Jake you goin' or not?" The bigger one interrupted which made Jacob angry.

"Shut up Paul. Seth tell Sam we'll be there in a minute." Jacob commanded them.

"Come on lover boy we don't have all day." The one Jacob called Paul, and Jacob ignored this comment.

"So do you want answers to your questions which I know you're going to have or are you going to stay here?" Jacob asked as I contemplated going or not and added Ethan into the equation.

"Joni can you watch Ethan until I come back?" I asked as I quickly took Ethan out of the equation.

"Yeah but Will are you seriously going to go with three half naked guys you don't even know?" She questioned openly.

I nodded and told Ethan that Joni was going to watch him and that I was going to be gone for a bit.

"You know where everything is and if you can't find it just ask Ethan." I joked and gave Joni a hug.

"If you don't bring her back in one piece alive you and your little posse are dead, read my lips, D-E-A-D." Joni warned as she took a deep breath and let me leave.

"I promise nothing with happen to you." Jacob told me as we got outside.

"Yeah but can you make that promise for two other people?" I asked.

Review please and thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time and I'm deeply sorry but I don't have an excuse and again I'm sorry.

**Looking After You**

Chapter 8 The Pack

What was I doing? I had a child to care for and I was going to be stupid and run off to unravel the mystery that was La Push.

As I started rethinking things until nothing really made sense anymore, considering it was too late and the guy named Jacob and his friend, Paul was his name, at least I think, were now walking me through the woods. Wow was I stupid or what? For some reason I felt like one of those stupid girls in a horror movie who gets yelled at by the audience not to do something but she does it regardless of her instincts.

I noticed the one named Jacob kept keeping an eye out on me and I shrunk away from his gaze until he turned his head back around.

'Wow Will, half naked guys in the middle of the forest. Really? Really!' My conscience yelled at me and I could shove it away as much as I wanted to.

I didn't notice where we were until Jacob spoke up.

"We're here." He stated, as we all walked up to a house smack dab in the middle of a small clearing.

"Em made dinner, bye." Paul stated, and then ran for the door leaving me and Jacob yards away from the house.

"Come on, we don't bite, much." Jacob joked with a small smirk as he tried to get me to follow him inside, even though I was still weary of my decision to come with them. "Oh and don't stare at Emily, Sam hates it when people stare." Jacob informed me before we entered.

"Come on Jake the foods almost gone!" I heard a woman yell in a slightly cheery voice.

"I'm coming!" Jacob replied back. "Do you mind an explanation after we eat?" He asked nonchalantly.

I looked at him with a strange look on my face and shook my head.

"Good 'cause Em makes the best food." He said almost rushing off in a hurry. "You coming?" He asked when he noticed I didn't follow.

"Sure." I said warily following slowly.

Around the corner of the front door a dinner table was set, with a myriad of people sitting at it and a woman standing next to another man.

"Jake you didn't tell me another person was going to be coming." She sighed. "I guess I'll make you something extra since all of the boys all but ate the plates." She said nicely.

She was tall and stunning. Her black hair fell as straight as a board and framed her face perfectly. Her hair color greatly accentuated her brown eyes and her skin. I saw why Jacob told me not to stare, but why would this Sam person be mad? She was beautiful, how could he not expect someone to stare?

Then she turned to go into the kitchen and I saw the real reason why Jacob had forewarned me of staring. Three scars were imprinted on the right side of her face. I hid my expression and realized I was in fact staring and looked away.

"I'm fine thanks." I told her giving a small shy smile.

"Wow Jake, nice." I heard one of the boys say followed by an "Ow".

I turned to see one of the boys rubbing what looked to be his knee.

"Defensive much?" The boy responded, to what I guessed was a kick.

"Then shut it Brady." Jacob growled.

"It was a compliment, or are you deaf?" The boy named Brady teased.

"If you want to get away from this madness you can go out back on the porch." The man by the island.

I thanked him and made my way to the back sliding door which was, thankfully, in view. Although it was a little freezy on the back porch I stayed outside and looked at the trees the spotted about the area behind the house. As a sharp breeze blew through my shirt and made me shiver I heard the sliding glass window behind me open back up.

"Cold?" The person asked.

"No." I lied.

"Come inside. We won't bite, much." Jacob joked.

"I think I'll be fine out here until everybody is ready to explain." I protested.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat I was guessing.

I felt a light weight upon my shoulders and touched a soft fabric that he'd laid over my shoulders. A thin afghan with tribal designs woven into the fabric.

"Thanks." I stated quietly.

I filled my cheeks with air and blew out to see a thin white mist form and then disappear. A moment later the door reopened to show Jacob yet again.

"We're ready." He stated and ushered me inside.

I handed him the blanket back with a nod of my head as a silent thanks.

"Willow, is it?" The man I'd seen leaning on the kitchen isle asked.

"Yes."

"I think its best that Jacob tells you what is going on here." He huffed and sat on the living room couch next to the woman I'd seen him kissing before, Emily and Sam I believe their names were.

"Well you can sit." Jacob said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I obliged and took a seat on the empty couch across from Emily and Sam while the rest of the boys stood around speculating.

"First off we aren't going to hurt you. I wouldn't let them." He rushed out. "We," He gestured to every boy in the room. "are different from your average human. We're werewolves in a sense. I guess." He explained plain and simple. "That thing after you was a vampire and that's what we were meant to kill. We're supposed to protect the people on the reservation from them and their not supposed to come on the reservation." He finished.

He. Was. Nuts. Absolutely nuts. Bonkers. Mad as a hatter.

"Uh huh." I nodded my head as if I was talking to a mental person.

"I'm serious Willow." He tried to convince me. "I'm not lying."

"You don't really have to be lying to be nuts." I stated then retraced my steps and thought that that wasn't the best thing to say in a house of crazies.

"We aren't crazy I promise." Mind reader much.

"Okay." I replied as I sighed. "And how are you going to get me to believe this….ludicrous story of yours?" I questioned.

"It's not much we can do at the moment." Jacob sighed.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" One of the smaller boys jumped in.

"No you won't." Jacob interjected.

"But why not? She doesn't believe you so why not make her believe?" The little boy asked.

"Because, Brady, that'd be stupid." The one called Paul, I think, said sarcastically and flicked the boy in the head.

"Shut up." Brady stated and huffed like a scolded child, much like Ethan when I told him he couldn't have something.

"I think it'd be a good, safe way to show her. To convince her." Sam spoke up.

"I don't think it is." Jacob argued.

"It's her choice then." Sam proposed as everyone turned to me.

"Sure?" I said unsure of what was going to happen.

"Backyard then." Sam stated as everyone got up except Emily.

"Can I do it?" Brady asked again only for Paul to smack him upside the head.

"I'll do it I guess." Jacob stated with a hardened face, but when he glanced back at me his face softened. "I hope you don't think any different in me." He whispered so low I thought it was only me imagination.


End file.
